1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices including transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is continuous pressure to improve the operation characteristics of transistors formed in semiconductor devices. In particular, the threshold voltage of transistors and methods for controlling the threshold voltage of a transistor are being researched.